Talk:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Hair color The manga clearly shows it should be colored green as it was showed in a color page, why is her hair color is "blue-green hair"? I thought Bleach Wiki relies on the manga more than it relies on the anime. Adi212 (talk) 18:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixed but do we have a colored page of Nel in her younger form?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I looked up in the color pages of every volume I could find, and... no. There's no proof for that. Adi212 (talk) 18:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Then the only proof we have is her as an adult in the Manga so green hair is what I think we should keep it as but if anyone disagrees they can weigh-in!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nel's hair is clearly light blue... if you watch the anime it's light blue. if you look at picture of Nel on her page it's light blue.. so why are so many people color blind? ::Despite using images from the anime, we go by the colors in the manga because those are the colors Tite Kubo himself chose. It's that simple, and this issue has been beaten to death way too many times. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:37, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Cero Doble translation I don't speak Japanese, but I can read Chinese. The Kanji "重" has two meanings, one for "heavy" and one for "stacked" or "repeated". Also, "重奏" in my understanding is a music term, adding a number before it, for example 3, makes it a trio, and 4 makes it a quartet. Could possibly translate it into the suggestion above, as the meaning seems incorrect as "Heavy Performance".翁竟舜 (talk) 08:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Take it up with the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner-- Bawabawa as a Fracción Bawabawa is listed as one of Nelliel's Fracciones as in "a particular Fracción-state". Aren't Fracciones supposed to be Arrancar, and more specifically, Números, though? Is it stated anywhere else that he is a Fracción? GhostGoblin (talk) 00:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Surely Bawbawa shouldnt be listed as a fraccion, but he should be on the list as a key part of the group. He/it is a being created from Dondochakka, one of numerous, not an arrancar or hollow in its own right so I dont get how it/he could be a fraccion. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:43, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Aspect of Death? So was it ever mentioned anywhere what Aspect of death Nelliel represented? I mean from her philosophy, it could be deduced that it's For the Cause or having Reason which would fit her knightly appearance. But considering only canon sources are to be used... Zaiaku666 (talk) 23:14, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :No, only the 10 proper Espada had the aspect of death revealed. The only time it was ever referred to was when Baraggan explained about it. To the best of my knowledge it never came up again. 14:35, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Power? Has she demonstrated anything that puts her SP as "immense"? I know she was the former 3rd Espada, but the power levels of the Espadas increased so her number means nothing. I'm not convinced with the statement that her Reiatsu is comparable to a battle-worn Ichigo's. From what we've seen, she is around the level of Grimmjow and Nnoitra, with the latter being slightly stronger than she is. Lightning Laxus (talk) 13:23, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Im gonna disagree here. Your quoting Nnorita's assertion which is based on gender bias (hes a clearly sexist) as opposed to actually having knowledge of her capacity. He also made this claim of her being less powerful then him now (due to time) to belittle her seeing as they have a history together. This also mostly takes place before he clearly gets his butt handed to him. She proved herself superior in every way that not even Zaraki could bring out without effort with his patch off, if not for over exertion that resulted in her returning to a child form she may have soundly defeated him. Also you dont have to believe her lvl of power but its the facts. Renji a person quite familiar with ichigo's reiatsu made the statement, plain and simple. Highly speculative to say she is on the same lvl of someone she was easily beating after years of inactivity in that form as well as someone whose clearly even lower in rank then the character she was actually fighting with. Zaraki couldnt easily handle him with the classification of immense and also it doesnt necessarily mean because you have immense classification that your automatically gonna dominate every opponent. That depends on alot of skill sets and circumstances. Also your really not understanding the system. Reiryoku is the spiritual power and the coding of "Immense, Great, etc." is to showcase how much power a character has which is used to power themselves and to enhance their capabilities where as Reiatsu is the spiritual pressure is a show of said power, which is its own separate thing. Its not simply to say well she didnt punch a whole in his chest in one blow or decimate a army at once. This isnt DBZ its Bleach, Reiryoku is a significant part of how a spiritual being is capable of anything. Renji justifies she is immense in classification on par with ichigo at the time (yes battle worn and not fully realized in power but still classified as such even then) via sensing just her spiritual pressure alone. She outclassed her opponent who by his own assertion she shouldnt have been able to do, which she clearly did. Proving his estimation of her power lvl without merit.--